Various substrate containers, such as wafer carriers, utilize purge ports for exhaust and intake of gases. Certain substrate containers must interface with tool ports having a source and/or vacuum ports for charging and discharging, respectively, the gas from the wafer container. Pneumatic coupling between the purge ports of the substrate container and the tool ports are typically effected by a contact seal that relies on the weight of the container to maintain contact.
Processing equipment for semiconductors typically utilize kinematic couplings to engage and properly orient substrate containers for the handling of the substrates. The kinematic couplings also typically rely on the weight of the container to maintain engagement. It has been found that the contact between the purge ports of the container and the tool ports can partially counter the weight of the container, particularly when the container is empty or only partially loaded with substrates. The problem is exacerbated when the substrate container is pressurized by the introduction of the purge gas flow. The countering of the weight can cause the substrate container to partially lift off the kinematic couplings, resulting in misalignment with substrate handling equipment, as well as a breach in the contact seal between the purge ports and the tool ports.
Further development of reliable ways to mate the purge ports of substrate containers with the tool ports of existing equipment without interfering with the alignment of the substrate container to processing equipment would be welcomed.